OS: Une visite inattendue
by Amandine Valentine
Summary: Vingt ans après avoir mis Ratigan hors d'état de nuire, Basil reçoit une visite plutôt inattendue...


**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Je publie ici un OS que j'avais écrit il y a quelques temps déjà sur le monde de Disney. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Disney.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Bisous. ^^**

* * *

Une visite inattendue.

Novembre 1917, alors que la Grande Guerre faisait encore rage dans le reste de l'Europe, Basil était tranquillement assis sur son fauteuil rouge, espérant qu'il n'apprendrait pas dans le journal la mort de son ami Dawson, parti pour soigner les soldats blessés. Mais d'une certaine manière, il savait que son ami reviendrait sain et sauf de cette guerre, il sentait qu'elle allait finir bientôt, précisément l'année prochaine. Les évènements le laissaient présager.

« Monsieur Basil ? Vous sentez-vous bien ? Vous n'avez rien mangé ce midi ! Serais-ce à cause de Monsieur Dawson ?

Mmmh ? Oui, je me sens très bien. J'ai le sentiment que cette guerre va bientôt se finir et que Dawson va revenir en pleine forme. Dit Basil.

Oui, il faut l'espérer. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'elle dure. Fit Madame Judson, pensive.

Dans tout les cas, je sens une merveilleuse odeur de tarte au fromage arriver dans mes narines, je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de la goûter. »

Et il renvoya Madame Judson dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il fut seul, il prit une pipe et commença à la fumer lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il alla ouvrir et se retrouva devant une magnifique souris au poil auburn qui lui souriait. Elle était très bien habillée et arborait un nœud de papillon sur l'oreille gauche. Basil savait que cette souris lui était familière mais il ne se rappelait plus qui elle était. Il la fit entrer dans le salon. La jeune souris s'assis et dit :

« Monsieur Basil, vous souvenez-vous de moi ? Demanda la souris.

Il est fort probable que je puisse vous avoir croisé au cours d'une de mes enquêtes. Répondit Basil, incertain.

Je suis Olivia Flaversham. Annonça-t-elle simplement.

Mais oui ! S'écria-t-il. Mademoiselle Olivia Flaverhamer, comment ais-je pu vous oublier ? »

C'est au cours de l'enquête qui a conduit le démoniaque Professeur Ratigan à sa perte que Basil a rencontré Olivia, toute jeune à l'époque.

« Cela fait 20 ans que vous avez sauvé mon père. Je me devais d'aller vous voir pour vous remercier et pour vous dire que… je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à vous. Fit-elle.

Que voulez vous dire mademoiselle Olivia ? Demanda Basil, quelque peu surpris par la déclaration de son interlocutrice.

J'ai gardé cette photo de vous pendant ces vingt dernières années, et je la regardais de temps en temps, et au fur et à mesure que je grandissais, plus je regardais cette photo, plus j'avais des sentiments pour vous…enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Dit-elle, rougissante. »

Basil resta bouche bé devant ces paroles. Olivia, la petite fille qu'il avait connu jadis et qui était maintenant adulte, lui faisait une déclaration d'amour. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment s'y prendre. Olivia vit sa gêne et se leva brusquement. Elle dit :

« Excusez-moi, je n'aurai pas du… je vais m'en aller… adieu Monsieur Basil. »

Elle allait franchir la porte d'entrée quand Basil la retint et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, et grâce à ce baiser, il savait qu'il voulait qu'elle reste pour toujours.

« Ne partez pas Mademoiselle Flaverhamer, restez avec moi je vous prie. Je crois que je vous aime Olivia. Dit-il doucement.

Moi aussi Basil, je vous aime. Fit-elle avec la même intonation. »

Et le couple partit flâner en ville, sans goûter à la fameuse tarte au fromage de Madame Judson.

Un an plus tard, comme l'avait prédit Basil, la Première Guerre Mondiale s'acheva et quand Dawson rentra enfin, il fut surpris de trouver Olivia Flaversham chez son ami Basil et encore plus lorsque le couple lui apprit qu'ils allaient se marier et que Basil le voulait comme témoin. Dawson se dit que le temps avait bien changé.


End file.
